star_crossedfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophia and Roman
Roman and Sophia are siblings. Sophia came to Earth from Atria with Roman and the other Atrians. They sometimes argue because of Sophia's fascination with the humans and Roman wanting to keep Emery out of the picture, but they still care for each other very much. History |-|Season 1= Pilot: Roman is shown to be very protective of his sister, Sophia. They both came to Marshall High School from Atria. Roman defends Sophia against violent encounters with other students. These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends: Sophia tells Roman there is a lot she needed to ask their father about what Cyper does and much more. When Castor announces he will make plans for Nox's funeral among taking charge of the whole sector, Roman and Sophia disagree on what his real intentions might be. Sophia wants to give him a chance, whilst Roman is suspicious of him. Our Toil Shall Strive to Mend: Sophia invites Emery and Grayson into her pod after the humans are allowed to enter the sector even after Roman tells her not to. Whilst inside Emery picks up on the star-shaped structure hanging by Roman's bed. When asked, Sophia says she doesn't know what it is, and she doubts Roman remembers himself. We can infer Roman never told her that Emery made it for him all those years ago on arrival day. Roman is angry at Sophia for inviting them into their pod in case their mother finds out. Later, when Roman delivers a speech ending with how he hopes the Atrians and the humans can come together one day, it pleases Sophia. And Left No Friendly Drop: Guards come trashing the pod of Sophia and Roman in search of restricted technology. They leave and Roman helps Sophia by helping her pick up broken objects, and also by offering to her and to his mother that he will get rid of the mobile phone. Sophia has a mixed response to Roman when he says he is going to first find evidence that removes the possibility of their father being a trag before he destroys it. When talking to Emery, Sophia calls Roman fearless in reference to him always diving headfirst into things like swimming. Sophia goes swimming, provoking an alarmed reaction from her brother who then advises against her joining the school's swim team. When protesters protest at the decision to allow Sophia on the swim team by throwing water at her, Roman jumps in to protect her even after being nearly strapped down by the guards. Roman continues to state he will drag her out of the swimming pool if he has to; meaning he will not allow her to join the team. But, Sophia continues going against his wishes. This lands her in trouble, one of the rival swimmers gives her a drink with caffeine in it which gives Sophia an allergic reaction. Roman comes to her attention and is prepared to use Cyper to heal her until Emery steps in. Roman is happy later on when Sophia swims ahead of the rest of her team. They then make up. Fanfictions TBA Official Sophia and Roman Trademarks TBA Gallery Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationships Category:Friendly Relationships Category:Roman Category:Sophia Category:Characters